Polymeric synthetic roofing shingle or tile products can be subject to thermal expansion and contraction when exposed to varying temperatures. Such thermal expansion and contraction can lead to forces imposed on the fastening points of the roofing product where the roofing product is attached to the roof. In some instances the forces may be large enough that over repeated temperature changes during use, the shingle fasteners may become dislodged from the roof, or the movement of the shingle may lead to the development of stress cracking in the nailing zones and damage to the shingle or tile body.